<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pregnancy for Dummies by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819376">Pregnancy for Dummies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife'>WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cum Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plot? Never heard of it., Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Spooning, Woman on Top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons pregnancy sex. Not much more to it than that, to be honest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pregnancy for Dummies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Today, I bring you another smutfic. Tomorrow, who knows?</p><p>I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fitz set his book on the nightstand when he heard the bathroom door open. He was greeted with the beautiful sight of his pregnant wife fresh from her shower, body wrapped in a tight white towel and damp hair cascading down past her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’cha reading? Something relating to monkeys, I’m guessing?” Jemma asked, walking over to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pregnancy for Dummies</span>
  </em>
  <span> but good guess, Jems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemma simply smirked, going over to the dresser to look for some fresh clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t feel the need to get dressed just for little old me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemma smirked over her shoulder and let the towel fall down her body, accidentally of course. The sharp intake of breath her husband let out was just a bonus. Her libido was at its absolute peak during her second trimester and Fitz had been obliging her increased needs extremely well. She knew he was admiring her body from the bed they shared. He had made it very clear just how much he loved the way her pregnancy made her pale, freckled skin glow. </span>
  <span>Fitz had been lovely during the entire pregnancy, actually. Accommodating to her every need, no matter the time or ridiculousness. And he did everything possible to fend off her negative thoughts about her changing body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She decided to forgo clothing for the time being and instead join her husband on the bed. She could see the tenting in his gray sweatpants that had undoubtedly been caused by her little show seconds earlier and smirked to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz spread his legs and Jemma crawled up between them eagerly, her back to his front. This had become a sort of ritual for them the past couple of weeks. His arms wrapped around her and his palms splayed out over her belly. She could feel his member poking her in the small of her back and she loved it. Nothing made her feel sexier than seeing the effect she still had on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz opened the nightstand drawer and took out a bottle of cream. He squirted some into his hand before beginning to rub it into Jemma’s skin. His hands were so nimble and soothing that the motions caused her to lightly drift off. Her head lolled back and rested against Fitz’s shoulder. She wasn’t sure how long passed like that, his hands rubbing circles into her stomach while she laid in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemma let out a soft sigh when he turned his head and kissed her cheek soft as a feather. She arched her head just a tiny bit to the side to press their lips together, similarly to how she had those few years ago when they first made-out in Fitz’s bunk at the Playground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the kiss began to deepen, Fitz slid his hands up to Jemma’s breasts, cupping them with his palms. Fitz had always loved them and the pregnancy had only amplified that love. They were larger than ever before, the pregnancy causing them to swell. Jemma had to move up a bra size much to her dismay but the way Fitz reacted every time he saw them was certainly worth that inconvenience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their tongues twisted in each other's mouths while Fitz’s slender fingers tweaked Jemma’s nipples into hardened pebbles. Jemma brought her hands up and rested them over his, guiding his movements to her liking. She took his right hand and slid it down her body, over her swollen belly and to her slick, soaked curls that adorned her cunt. She had forgone shaving in recent weeks and Fitz didn’t mind one bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugged at her curls lightly before tweaking her clit in the same fashion he had her nipples. She was soaked beyond belief, it was as if she hadn’t even toweled off after her shower. Fitz dragged his digits through her wetness before bringing them to her mouth. Jemma sucked them in, licking herself off of his fingers in what had to be one of the most erotic moments of her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She released his fingers with a vocal pop and used all her strength to move out of his grasp. Jemma got up on her hands and knees, her arse proudly presented to her husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz knew how badly she wanted to be filled but he simply had to taste her. His mouth moved to her cunt and he licked her from behind. The shriek Jemma let out was priceless to Fitz, the exact reaction he had been hoping for. His fingers spread her entrance allowing his tongue to slide into her soaked core. He swirled it around inside of her before letting her walls close around it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemma was relishing in every moment of the oral pleasure she was receiving but it wasn’t enough. She wanted more. She needed more. She crawled out of his reach, and Fitz nearly growled at the loss of contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jemma, whot the hell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you, Fitz. Please, on your back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He obliged without second guess, he knew the tone she was using meant she was not to be argued with. Fitz scooted into position, laying flat on the bed, his head resting on their pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemma wasted no time in gripping his sweatpants and boxer briefs, pulling them both down with one motion. His cock sprang free as if it was shot out of a cannon and Jemma’s mouth nearly watered. She discarded of his trousers and took him in hand. His cock was red hot and heavy in her palm as she stroked him, she swore he was harder than she had ever seen him. Jemma wanted to be filled by him but couldn’t resist a taste first. She brought her mouth down over his length momentarily, just long enough to use her tongue to spread his precum over his tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jemma, please, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing him call her baby only fueled her desire further. Without any more delay, Jemma squatted above him, lined up his length with her dripping cunt and slowly sank down atop him. She wasn’t as agile as she once was but it wouldn’t stop her, she was going to take every last inch of him for as long as she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his length was fully engulfed by her heat, they locked eyes, smiling at each other with love filled grins. They both mouthed “I love yous” at each other as Jemma began to rock her hips above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, Jemma would bend forward and lock lips with her husband or hold him close while she rode him but her belly limited what she was able to do now. She didn’t let it deter her, however. They would make it work. Jemma put both hands on Fitz’s surprisingly toned chest and began raising herself up off his cock. She slid him all the way out until just his tip remained before taking him all the way back in. His hands came to rest on her hips, simply enjoying the feel of her in his hands while she took her pleasure from him. They kept like that for what felt like hours, the only sounds in the room their ragged breaths and pleasure filled moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beads of sweat rolled down Jemma’s face and Fitz could tell she was tiring. He slid his hands around her body to her ass, swatting her playfully twice. It was one of their telltale signs, asking the other to relinquish control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemma obliged and rolled off Fitz, laying next to him on their bed. He gently guided her body into his desired position, shifting her onto her side. Fitz wrapped his arm around her body, spooning her tightly from behind. His hardened cock prodded into her backside. Jemma ground her ass back into him eliciting a low groan from her husband. Her hormones were fueling her desire and she was already growing impatient from the absence in her core, needing to be filled with every inch of his delicious length once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to tease his wife further, Fitz took himself in hand, rubbing his cock through her swollen folds before sliding into her. Jemma took him easily, each inch causing her eyes to drift further into the back of her head as her mouth fell open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz gripped Jemma’s leg, moving it up and over his body allowing him the additional space required to fill her further. Jemma imagined they must have been quite the sight. Bodies tangled together in the throes of passion. She wished they had a video camera recording them just so she could relive their love-making over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz was sliding into Jemma much too slow for her liking. It was sweet in a way, she knew he didn’t want to cause her sensitive body pain but sometimes she needed more, needed him to get rough with her. Remind him that it was okay to lose control from time to time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Fitz. Harder. I can take it,” Jemma breathed out the words, her mind barely able to form a sentence she was so consumed with lust for her husband. Her mind was hazy, vision blurry, all of her senses were imbued with Fitz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her moans filled her room as he filled her request with flying colors. Fitz gripped one breast, nibbled on her earlobe and pumped into her with a fervor she hadn’t felt in months. The sounds they made were downright fucking filthy. All sweaty bodies grinding together and skin slapping, his balls hitting against her cunt every time he fucked into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as she loved the position they were in, Jemma still wanted something more. She needed to see him, watch him. Watch the way he lost control and fucked her brains out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fitz, Fitz. I need to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew exactly what she wanted without any further words. Fitz slid out of her momentarily and climbed between her legs in the missionary position. He gripped the backs of her knees and pushed them upwards until she was splayed out, her bent legs bowed to the sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without even gripping himself, Fitz slid back into Jemma’s wet heat, sinking into her fully with one swift motion. They both knew the end was near. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jemma,” Fitz breathed, “where do you want me to cum, love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On my stomach, Fitz. Please,” Jemma barely managed to breath out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not inside you? Not like I can get you pregnant again, yeah?” Fitz breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, don’t be cheeky. Fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz sped up even faster, fucking Jemma as hard as she wanted. Her tits and belly bounced in unison, her head was turned to the side, hair slayed out like a goddess over their pillows. Her screams of pleasure half-muffled by the same sheets that her fists were tearing at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemma screamed her husband’s name as she came, her walls contracted and pulsed as she squeezed his cock tight. Fitz held on, using all his composure and will not to cum yet, wanting to draw this moment out as long as possible. He fucked Jemma completely through her orgasm before letting himself go. He pumped into her twice more before pulling out quickly and stroking himself to completion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cum shot out over her pregnant stomach. Long, white hot ropes painting her pale skin. Jemma stuck her tongue out eagerly, knowing the range her husband could shoot. She was rewarded with a hot bead of cum landing directly in her mouth. When his balls were fully empty, Fitz rolled over next to his properly fucked wife. They both turned their heads, kissing each other with as much fiery passion as their exhaustion would allow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Jemma. I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fitz, you’re my everything, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They smiled against each other’s mouths, so content to simply bask in the afterglow with the one they loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some time passed before Jemma took Fitz’s hand in hers and brought it back to her belly once more. She began using it to rub his cum into her skin. She could see the confused expression on his face. “I read sperm does wonders for your skin, supposed to eliminate wrinkles, thought I might as well try it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz laughed, kissing his wife again, “Whatever you say, Jems. Whatever you say.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed!</p><p>I've never written anything involving a pregnant woman before so hopefully it was alright. Please let me know what you thought! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated, thanks again! :)</p><p>You can find me on:</p><p>Twitter - @GeraltsGooch<br/>Tumblr - @WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>